dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greeny Channel
The Greeny Channel (often abbreviated as TGC) is a channel founded in February 12, 1988 by Robert Stainton, Gabriel Garcia, and Audel LaRoque. Its headquarters are currently located in Chicago, in a converted balcony theater ("The Jake Myers Theatre"). The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Canada, UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand). Unlike other TV American channels, it had a TV clock like in Russian channels History In 1987, Robert Stainton and Audel LaRoque got rights from to FOX, Nickelodeon, Sony, Disney, WB, MGM, Universal, Paramount, and much much more to put their shows all in one channel. 1 year later, the prelaunch of TGC showed a montage of classic cartoons and classic Greenytoons. And thus, The Greeny Channel was born. At first, the then-impoverished Greeny Channel was forced to make many concessions on behalf of its severely limited budget. The company's flagship television block, Greeny Time!, was hosted by Howard and Bill (who were actually two unsold Snerf muppet puppets by Ideal Toys being operated by a former bus driver) and a guy in a , "Barry the Gorilla," who, sounding bored, told what was coming up next. Many people did not know that the channel existed. In 1997, The Greeny Channel acquired KoopaTroopaMan Network's European feeds and launched The Greeny Channel Europe. During the early 1990's, the channel became more noticed, as a result of extensive funding by Apple Entertainment, Inc. with new idents and branding that would later be adapted for in Spain. In 2015, the logos were slightly modified, following Keegan's acquisition of the channels. Also in 2015 (4 days after the Keegan acquisition), the network was acquired by Stainton Enterprises, and are part of Stainton Media Group under it's division The Greeny Channel Media (which has since merged to The Greeny Channel Studios), managed by Nate Stainton (the younger brother of Robert Stainton, who currently manages The Greeny Channel Studios). In October 2015, Greenyworld Enterprises rebranded the channel as Pix and the channel started shifting it's focus from GreenyToons to normal cartoons and original shows. In September 2019 the channel reverted back to The Greeny Channel and started shifting it's focus back to GreenyToons while still putting emphasis on original series and normal cartoons. In December 2019, Rubrum acquired the network. The Greeny Channel Widescreen/HD The Greeny Channel Widescreen launched in February 2000. Is uses in Letterbox instead of Pan and Scan because the widescreen launched. Later, The Greeny Channel HD is Launched in January 2008. The Greeny Channel's 20th Anniversary Party (2008) In 2008, The Greeny Channel celebrates its 20th anniversary party by showing a 5 hour marathon of Greeny Phatom , a 2 hour marathon of Geo's World , and ends with a 30-minute episode of The Daniel and Cindy Show . The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satelite The channel was only aired in other countries outside the United States, including Iran and North Korea. Later, on September 9, 1988, The channel reaches more time, more cities, more countries, around the world like Philippines, International, South East Asia, and Japan so it comes bigger, and ever with The Giant Rainbow Satelite. And Thus, Giant reach from The New Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite was launched worldwide. The logo looks like the 90s GMA Network logo. In May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced plans to merge The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite with Zits 8 international channels in 2018, but the plans were abandoned after internet outcry. The Greeny Zone The block that airs some computer animated and live-action shorts at various times on The Greeny Channel during the schedules. *''Locomotion'' *''Program 33's Animals'' *''Flying Logos'' *''Grinning Evil Death'' *''Burning Love'' *''Styro'' *''Styro II'' *''More Bells & Whistles'' *''National Film Board of Canada's Anniversary'' (1989) *''Slide Show'' *''Mandel Zoom'' *''Computer Home'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Kroyer Films' Technological Threat'' *''Pixar's Luxo Jr.'' *''Pixar's The Adventures of Andre and Wally B.'' *''Pitagora Switch'' *PBS Kids 1995-2000 Interstitials (Greeny Jr. only) *YouTube Videos and Music Videos *''Toy Story Treats'' (The Greeny Adult Channel) *''Backkom'' (South Korea only) *Minion Mini-movies *''Subconscious Password'' Eras *'1994-2000 2009–2013 1994-2000 2009–2013 '''Claymations Era Idents *'2000-2004''' Splats Era Idents *'2004-2007' City Era Idents *'2007-2013' Splats 2nd Era Idents *'2013-2014 '''Gift Era Idents *'2013 Enjoy the Greenytoons idents * '''2014-present '''Cool Little Guy idents (Just like the Chuck E. Cheese's "Cool Chuck" commercials, used in tandem with Greenytown idents and bumpers) * '''2015-present Greenytown idents and bumpers (Just like The Disney Channel Quackertown idents) * 2016-present Toonix (Just like CN Toonix, used in tandem with Greenytown and Cool Little Guy idents and bumpers) Shows Main article: List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel *Greeny Phatom *Geo's World *Green guy and Tubb * Comedy World *Hev's World * Eric Gets Grounded *Luke City *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse *World of Jake *Jake's World *Geo City *Max's Groundings *Stink's World *Earthy's World *The Daniel and Cindy Show *Greeny LOL *Finley's World *Gree Yoshi *The Jan and Jason Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *Adventure Time *The Muppet Show *Regular Show *Daniel's World *Annoying Orange (2010-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) *Danny City *The World of Greeny Phatom (2006-) *Brody's World *The Geo Team (1991-) *Backkom/Bernard Blocks Greenytoons (formerly ToonWorld from 1988-1995) The block is seen on weekdays at 3:00pm until 6:00pm PT/ET, friday nights at 7:00pm until 12:00am PT/ET and saturdays at 8:00am until 3:00pm PT/ET broadcasts original shows like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse, The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail, and Pinky Robot GX. Greeny Jr. (2000-present) The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. The first original production of the block was Locomotive Ted in 1997. It also produced a revival of Theodore Tugboat. It also a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. GreenyEd (2004-present) The over-the-air Greeny Channel stations, in order to comply with the Federal Communications Commission's Children's Television Act (which incorporates a rule requiring stations to carry additional educational programming content on their subchannels regardless of their programming format), broadcast GreenyEd, a three-hour block of children's programs originally distributed for syndication from Apple Syndications, the Syndication division of Apple Entertainment, Inc. and as of 2016, The Greeny Channel Studios, on Sunday mornings/early-afternoons (presently made up of Jeff Jones' Missing Person Hunt, GlaceonTheVHSRipper2's World, HealthLine, Saving Our Non-Human Friends, a former CBS series distributed by the company for the syndication, Rescue 911, and two former Nickelodeon series distributed by the company with E/I edits for non-cable syndication, Wayside and The X's). During the E/I block, regular Greeny Channel programming is broadcast in a split-screen format with audio for the Greeny Channel programming being available via SAP. The Greenytoons Afternoon (1996-2011) The Greenytoons Afternoon is a programming block in The Greeny Channel Studios. Shows: Greeny Phatom, Dr. Beanson, Geo's World and More!!. In 1996-2011. The Greeny Channel All-Nighter (2015-present) The Greeny Channel's current nighttime block, seen from 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but on fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET. The Greeny Adult Channel (1993-2015) The block was seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET was seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Simpsons, Futurama, and Family Guy, also includes two cartoon series made by the greenytoons: Gorok The Angry Gorilla and Super Inflati-force. It also featured documentaries. It has since been spun-off into it's own channel to make way for The Greeny Channel All-Nighter. During the September 11, 2001 attacks, the block was replaced with coverage from British-imported ITN (Independent Television News). The Greeny Horror Channel (1988-present) The block is seen only on the nights of Friday the 13th and every night in October from 7pm to 12am. It also has it's own channel, which is only on select cable and satellite systems. A content warning advising parents or viewers to change the channel is seen before every broadcast. TeenGreeny (1999-present) This block is usually shown on weekday mornings. It also has a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. All channels North American channels *The Greeny Channel *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD *The Greeny Anime/Drama Channel *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel 2 Japan channels *The Greeny Anime Channel Japan (co-owned with Buena Visa Film Co Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Cookie Jar Entertainment Tokyo (now DHX Media Tokyo/DHX Cookie Jar)) Worldwide channels *The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite Defunct channels/blocks *The Greeny Channel Educative (1989-2001) *The Classics (Block on TGC, discontinued in 2005) Night blocks *The Greeny Horror Channel (Rarely airs on Fridays) Encryption When the channel was first launched, the channel was encrypted using the Nagravision encryption system from Galaxy 1, the satellite that carried HBO, Cinemax, The Movie Channel, Showtime, The Disney Channel, TBS, CNN, among some. A special descrambler box was required to view the network, for $2.12 a month. It has been a regular on the successors of Galaxy 1 ever since. Slogan #The Greeny Channel - where everything's a Greenytoon. (1988-1995) #The Greeny Channel for you! (1995-2005) ##EnjoyTheGreenytoons (2012-present) #Enjoy The Greenytoons (2005-2013, 2014-present) #Enjoy the Greeny Channel. Now 20 years old. (2008) # We Know Quality Cartoon and Live Action Programming, both syndicated and original series! (secondary slogan, 2013-present) #Enjoy the Greeny Channel. 25 years of bringing you good shows. (2013) # We know Greenytoons (2015-present) (FUN FACT: It was inspired by TNT's We Know Drama slogan.) #Greenytoons: enjoyed in HD. (HD slogan, 2014-present) Channel-specific Rainbow Sat #TGC - now worldwide. (1988-2012) #Enjoy quality Greenytoons. Worldwide./#TGCToTheWorld(2012-present) #TGC: Now airing on your local airplane. (2015-present) Movies #The 24-hour movie channel for you. (1988-2012) #Top-class premium movies for you./#TGCMoviesForYou (2012-present) Retro #Classic movies from the Greeny Channel. (1988-2012) #Remember the good old days./#TGCRetroMovies (2012-present) XD ##TGCXDAwesomeness (2012-present) Anime/Drama #Drama and anime for you. (1988-2012) #Drama and anime come together in one small package./#TGCDramaAnime (2012-present) TGC 2 #A second comes in handy. (1996-2003) #2. Always optional./#TimeForTwo (2015-present) TGCi/The Greeny Channels TGCi (First era) #Multichannels from TGC (1989-1998) The Greeny Channels #Multigreeny (1998-2015) TGCi (Second era) ##MultichannelGreeny. (January-November 2015) #UltimateGreeny/#VeryGreeny/#SoGreeny (December 2015-present) Channel Announcers *Christine Cavanaugh (1992-2001) *Aleisha LaNaé Allen (1997-present) *Michael Cera (2003-present) *Melissa Altro (1995-present) Merger The Greeny Channel tried to merge with Felipebross Network, The Malachi Channel and Jeremy World Network to form GreenyT Network, however, it failed due to the fact that it costed too much. However, Jeremy World Network was acquired in December 2015 by Stainton Enterprises. Ben's Holdings and 21st Century Fox, but not merged to The Greeny Channel. Category:Channels Category:The Greeny Channel